


Summer Insomnia

by myeonshuai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Best Friends to Lovers, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonshuai/pseuds/myeonshuai
Summary: Junmian was the only one that could calm Yixing with his sweet voice when his childhood friend had insomnia, but it changed when Yixing started liking him.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	Summer Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> **Ticket #178:** Yixing is an insomniac and the only way he can fall asleep is when Junmyeon is next to him.
> 
> Dear prompter, I am sorry if I messed your prompt up but I tried my best here :(

Yixing doesn't remember exactly why he had agreed to go to the final year camp, but it’s something related to Jumian. After all, Luhan told him Junmian wouldn't be there, and he would do everything to avoid Junmian.

Despite knowing he was being immature with all this insistence on ignoring his best friend, it was inevitable. After all, the more he thought about Junmian, the less he could sleep. Ironically, the only person who could get him to sleep well despite his insomnia became the one who takes all his sleep now.

He hoped he would be able to sleep better without Junmian around.

It’s past midnight when Yixing looked up to the cottage door and didn't find Luhan, different as they had settled before. The friend wasn't someone who usually breaks deals and it wouldn't make any sense to run away from Yixing or try to sleep somewhere else. So it was inevitable to be frightened by the message arriving on his phone at the exact moment that that door threatened to be opened.

Lu Han   
You know Ily, right?  
00:05 Sleep tight! (with him, hehe ><)  
00:06

"What..." he was about to wonder what those messages meant when the door was opened, surprising him. The person in front of him, who was entering the room, was the person he least expected there.

"Hello Yixing-ah." Junmian said with a smile on his face, closing the door behind him as he entered the room. "Um... Luhan told me that you wanted me to... help you out? I mean, because you're insomniac and stuff..."

"Oh." was the only thing that Yixing was able to say, facing the figure standing before seeing the door being closed. He looked at his phone screen one last time and turned it off, trying to keep calm. "Sure.” He answered, “You can sleep _there."_

He pointed to the top bed and then watched his best friend scratch the back of his neck and nod, awkwardly. Without saying anything else, he just climbed the stairs to the bunk and lay down on the top bed while Yixing was still trying to process Junmian's presence there. He _really_ didn't count on that in his plans.

_Yixing would certainly kill Luhan later._

"So… Am I _really_ going to sleep here?" Jumian interrupted his thoughts, poking his head out of the bed, so that Yixing could see him from below. Junmian's hair suffered the effect of gravity while he stood upside down just to talk to him. "I thought you were going to let me sleep with you, as we used to do."

Not knowing what excuse to give that time, Yixing stared at him for a second, trying to find anything minimally convincing to say.

"Um, you don't need to. You know, we're grown up boys now." He said shyly, smiling as he tried to hide his nervousness.

"Oh, sure. And do grown up boys avoid each other with no explanation?"

And at that moment he froze. Maybe because he was naive thinking that Junmian would question his strange behavior or maybe because he found Junmian very cute looking at him upside down. The older, however, was still waiting for an answer, and he couldn't help but sigh when he saw that Yixing wouldn't respond so quickly.

"You didn't answer me, Yixing. Why are you avoiding me?"

"I am not avoiding you."

"No? So, what are you doing right now?" He jumped down from his bed, sitting on Yixing's and watching him move away from him instantly. Then, when he tried to get closer again, Yixing stepped away from him. "See? You _are_ avoiding me.” He said as soon as he cornered him against the wall, managing to feel Yixing's tense breath next to his.

"But I'm not…"

"Stop lying Yixing, I'm not an idiot!" This time he said it louder, making Yixing feel annoyed. _Weren't the sleepless nights because of his friend enough? He would still have to endure Junmian yelling at him?_

"You don't need to shout!"

"Are you sure? Because until now I've tried to talk to you several times but you just kept avoiding me. What are you? A 5 years old kid?”

Every time his friend shouted at him — closer and closer to his face — Yixing felt more tempted to tell the truth. But he should resist. His feelings haven't been hidden so well to be simply revealed in a silly argument.

"Can you let me talk?"

"Why should I? You've been avoiding this dialogue for weeks and _now_ you want to say something?”

"I already told you, I'm not..."

"Yes, you're." Junmian cut him off, annoyed with the whole situation. "And you can't deny it, you..." he was ready to yell at Yixing one more time, but before he could finish speaking, he was pulled by the shirt collar, feeling his being shut with a kiss.

Although surprised, it didn't take long for Junmian to close his eyes and finally kiss his friend back, which surprised Yixing. The older boy's hands didn't take long to reach Zhang's hair and caress it during the kiss, which lasted until they both felt the need for air.

As soon as they separated, startled, Yixing pushed Junmian away. His cheeks all red and his heart beating freaking fast. He had just ruined their friendship with that stupidity. Now the sleepless nights would get even worse.

“I-I'm sorry Mian-ge! I don't know what…”

“That's why you were avoiding me?” Junmian asked, running his thumb over the surface that Yixing had just kissed while the other could only nod, clearly embarrassed. "Damn, you're so stupid..." 

And before Yixing could complain, he felt Junmian's lips on his again, this time a little deeper than before. For a moment, he imagined himself in a scene of _Camp Rock_ , and that feeling was very good.

That night, Yixing found out that Junmian liked him too, and that was enough to end that summer insomnia and also his will to punch Luhan. 


End file.
